1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suitable device for printing a mark on a golf ball. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device using an ink jet printer utilizing an on-demand system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf ball manufacturer prints a mark on the surface of a golf ball and ships the golf ball. The mark includes characters, graphics, a combination of the characters and the graphics, and the like. Typically, the trademark of the golf ball is printed. The mark representing the trademark is referred to as a main mark. A user specifies the kind of the golf ball by taking the main mark as a clue. In some cases, a mark corresponding to the user is also printed on the golf ball. The mark is referred to as an own name mark. Specific examples of the own name mark include the name of a user, a company name, a company badge and a catchphrase. A lot in the case in which the own name mark is printed is much smaller than a lot in the case in which the main mark is printed. A method of printing a mark on a golf ball includes a type printing system, a transfer film system and a pad system.
For the type printing system, a type and a color film are used. In the printing, it is necessary to prepare the type in advance. For this reason, a long period is required from an order to a print. In the type printing system, it is impossible to print a fine line. In addition, in the type printing system, it is hard to carry out printing on the surface of a dimple. In recent years, the printing has rarely been carried out by using the type printing system.
In the transfer film system, a transfer film obtained by intaglio printing is used. The transfer film is expensive. In the intaglio printing, a large number of transfer films are manufactured at a time. Therefore, the transfer film system is not suitable for printing the own name mark in a small lot. In the transfer film system, furthermore, it is impossible to print a mark having a large size.
In the pad system, it is necessary to prepare the same number of inks and intaglios as the number of the colors of a mark. In the pad system, a great deal of time and labor is required for manufacturing the intaglio and toning the ink. Since a potlife of the ink is short, it is necessary to often exchange the ink in the pad system. In addition, in the pad system, a great deal of time and labor is required for washing an intaglio, a pad and an ink tray.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-337329 has disclosed a method of printing a mark on a golf ball by an ink jet printer. In this method, it is possible to print a fine line. The ink jet printer is also suitable for printing an own name mark in a small lot. In the ink jet printer, the toning and the washing are not required. In the ink jet printer, it is not necessary to prepare a form plate.
The ink jet printer includes a continuous system and an on-demand system. In the ink jet printer using the continuous system, an ink is always discharged from a nozzle and an electric charge is added if necessary so that the ink is moved toward an object to be printed (typically, a paper). The ink jet printer using the continuous system is mainly utilized in commercial printing. In the ink jet printer using the on-demand system, an ink is discharged from a nozzle only if necessary. The printing is often carried out over a golf ball in a small lot. Therefore, the ink jet printer using the on-demand system is suitable for the printing.
The golf ball has a large number of dimples on a surface thereof. In the case in which the printing is carried out over the golf ball by the ink jet printer, a turbulent flow is generated by the dimples in the discharge of an ink. Due to the turbulent flow, the ink sticks to the nozzle. In the ink jet printer using the on-demand system, the discharge of the ink is temporarily stopped. In some cases, therefore, the ink sticking to the nozzle is dried to block the nozzle. Moreover, the turbulent flow causes a mark to be blurred. In some cases, furthermore, the amount of the ink sticking to the edge of the dimple becomes insufficient due to the turbulent flow.
In the printing for the golf ball, a ground is a cover or a coated layer formed on the surface of the cover. Both the cover and the coated layer are formed of a polymer such as a synthetic resin. The ground absorbs a water content with difficulty. An oil-based ink and an ultraviolet setting type ink are suitable for the printing over the golf ball. In the case in which the oil-based ink or the ultraviolet setting type ink is used, a nozzle is often clogged with the ink. The clogging of the nozzle deteriorates a productivity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a marking device for a golf ball in which a clear mark can be obtained efficiently.